


Showing A Bit Of Favoritism

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Bulma calls Gohan and Krillin over for a certain need of hers, using the time they were around to treat herself to a saiyan’s cock that isn’t her husband’s.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on! It’s been years since the last time we’ve gotten together for anything fun and relaxing when the world wasn’t in danger. What do you say you come by my place in about an hour and we catch up?~” That was all it took when calling both Gohan and Krillin to arrive at her place, a smile on her face as she watched them both walk into her home. Of course, the blue-haired mother had a plan for why she had asked the two here, Vegeta out training with Beerus and her little Trunks away with Goten doing whatever he wanted at Chi chi’s home. “There you are boys! It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other without being in danger in some way.” Bulma immediately did her best to get the two comfortable in her home, bringing them to the living room and offering them both a glass of wine as they sat across from her but next to each other.   
  
“Yeah, it has been awhile. The last time we were ever together without something going wrong was back on Namek all those years ago.” Krillin couldn’t help but chuckle as he took a sip of the wine that was offered to him, never seeing it as a problem to socially drink, especially with old and life-long friends. “How’s Vegeta doing, by the way? Knowing him, he’s probably off training somewhere.”   
  
“Dad told Mom that he’d be going to train with Whis today once he finished working, so it wouldn’t surprise me if those two were off training together. And… I think Goten said something about going to train with Trunks.” Gohan ignored the glass that was poured in front of him, not much of a drinker and never having found the taste for alcohol of any kind with his mother and Videl on his back.   
  


“Wait, what were you doing back home to know what they were doing?” Krillin and Bulma both looked at the young saiyan with a slightly confused look, hoping he hadn’t moved back home with his wife and child just because of his mother.   
  
“Don’t tell me that Chi chi convinced you and Videl to move back in just so you could try and keep Goku in line.”   
  
“No no! Of course not! Videl just wanted Pan to see her grandmother and grandfather. We decided to spend the weekend there.” Gohan brought his hand to the back of his head, nervously chuckling as she scratched it. Never having been one to lie, it was obvious that he was telling the truth, but it didn’t make him feel any better than the people that have known him since he was born thought his own mother would convince him to move back in. “So, when you called, I thought it would be appropriate to leave the girls to their own and come see how things have been.”

 

With a quiet giggle, Bulma shook her head and sighed. “How did Videl get to be the lucky one when it came to marrying saiyans? I swear, it’s just not fair.” Licking her lips, the blue-haired mother got out of her seat and made her way over to the two men that were sitting across from her, bending over at the hip. “Well, I called you two here for more than to just chat about old times and catch up. We’re all pretty caught up in each other’s lives after how close we’ve gotten over the years, but there’s been something that’s been on my mind since I got married to Vegeta…” The woman paused for a moment as she got onto her knees between the two and gently placed her hands on their thighs, causing both of them to share a confused look. “Are saiyans really superior to humans in every way? Or did I just get lucky?~” Before letting the two men say anything at all, the mother quickly pulled down their pants and fished out their cocks, her hands immediately wrapping around them as a gasp left her.

 

Right away, it was clear and easy to see just who between the two had a bigger cock, and that was all it took to make the older woman laugh. Holding Gohan’s flaccid cock in her hand felt like she was hold into a bottle of beer that was somehow limp, while holding onto Krillin’s cock made her feel like she was holding onto a toothpick. “Krillin, how did you get 18 pregnant with something like this?!” Bulma’s laughter caused her voice to raise as she looked between the two cocks that were now in front of her, ignoring the fact that both of the men were blushing and trying to squirm away from her but couldn’t because of her grip on them. “God, I feel bad for that woman now… She needs to know what it’s like to get fucked by a real man.”   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Krillin shouted, the blush on his cheeks fading as anger started to take over. “18 and I are in love and just because you think my dick is small doesn’t mean it doesn’t do the job it’s supposed to!” The police officer reached forward and tried to grab hold of Bulma’s head, the alcohol in her system barely affecting him but seeming to turn off his filter just enough to allow him to try and prove his point. However, when his hand missed her head, the blue-haired woman only laughed and gently bit down on his hand. “Ow! What the hell?!”   
  
“See, Krillin, I drugged the win that you drank. I figured a little bald perv like yourself would be all for getting your rocks off to a milf like myself, but Gohan? I had to do something to make sure he stayed. I wanted you two to fuck me together, but… After seeing the clear difference? I think I’d much prefer Gohan fuck me and you watch.~”

 

Gohan watched as the woman who was there when he was born start to slowly stroke his cock, clearly not caring one bit how he felt about the situation or the fact that he loved his wife. “Bulma, what are you doing? There’s no way, even when under the influence that I could ever cheat on-” A slightly pained groan left the young man as the grip on his shaft only tightened, the blue-haired woman knowing what she was doing and not planning to let them get away from her. He wanted to get angry at her, wanted to shove her off his cock and make sure that she didn’t try something like it again, but his body reacted far differently. It didn’t take more than a moment or two for his cock to become hard and as long as her forearm, a quiet groan leaving him as the feeling of her skilled tongue swiping along his shaft.

 

Unable to not see the massive member in Bulma’s other hand, Krillin couldn’t help but feel a little bit inadequate when Bulma began to stroke their cocks. Sure, he may have been a bit of a perv, but he always loved Android 18, loving the family and life he had built with her. Though, it was clear right from the start that the blue-haired mother had other plans for the two men, her hands moving quickly and skillfully around what she could of their cocks. “Gohan… Whatever you do, don’t get mad at her for this…”

 

“Such a good boy, Krillin…. Wanting to talk your friend into accepting something that’s going to happen.~” A soft chuckle left her lips as she continued to move her hands up and down their shafts, feeling Krillin already starting to throb away in her hand. “Y-You’re not going to cum already, are you, Krillin? I mean, I know it must be hot getting jerked off by a woman like me, but already?” The scientist’s questioned was answered only a moment or two later, when she could hear the bald man grunting as he came, a very small amount of cum coating her fingers. “Wow… I figured you wouldn’t last long with your tiny cock, but to think you’d only be a two pump chump…. Just how did you manage to get 18 pregnant?~”

 

Right at that moment, Bulma turned her attention to Gohan, wiping her cum-stained hand on Krillin’s clothing before pointing behind her to the kitchen. “There’s a camera in there. Go grab it and come record this. It’s time 18 finds out what a real cock is like.~” There was no more decency or hesitation as she pumped her hand along every inch of Gohan’s massive cock, wrapping her second hand around it just to make sure that she was giving the young man the pleasure she felt he deserved. “You’ll be fine with that, right, Gohan? Being a good role model and showing a woman just how she needs to get laid? All women need that man in their life, and I think you’d be the perfect one for 18 since Krillin can’t seem to do anything.~”

 

He didn’t know what to say about the situation, not wanting to give in to the pleasure that she was bringing him. But, something about this just felt so right to do, especially once Krillin walked away and into the kitchen like he was told. “With your grip where it is, it’s not like you’re leaving me much of a choice… But, this is going to happen the once… Videl can’t find out about this either.” Gohan tried his best to think of a way out of this without hurting Bulma or risking ruining the relationship he worked so hard to build, his mind racing to try and find the proper solution. Of course, once the blue-haired woman’s hand started pumping faster along his shaft, the thoughts faded and lust started to slowly take over. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to not worry so much about the consequences.

 

“Of course not, Gohan! Only 18 will ever find out about this. And then she might join us, but no one else will ever know. And if you get worried someone might find out…” Bulma teasing dragged her tongue along the underside of the massive shaft, planting a few firm and affectionate kisses along the top of it. “Feel free to tell them it was my fault. That I convinced you to do it.” A moment of silence filled the room around them as the older woman looked into the young man’s eyes just as Krillin got back with the camera, knowing the oh so familiar sound of it clicking on and recording. “We all know just how strong you and Krillin are. You two could get away from me and leave this house without even batting an eye. But, you, Gohan, are worried you’d end up hurting me. It’s that damned sweet child your mother made you to be. But, it’s something I can respect. Which is why I drugged the wine I gave you two. To make sure neither of you ran from this.~” She was sure to get everything on film before turning to the camera and sticking her tongue out of her mouth, dragging it along her lips for a moment. “There. Now, there is proof that this is all my fault.~”

 

He didn’t want to admit it, but that did make him feel better about the situation, knowing that if someone found out that he had a way to prove that he didn’t just give in to the pleasure that he was starting to feel. However, the moment Bulma wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it inside of her warm and welcoming mouth, that worry immediately vanished and was filled with bliss. “F-Fu… Bulma… Just how long have you wanted this…?” Of course, that was something that didn’t get a verbal answer, the only form of answer being the older woman pushing her head down into Gohan’s lap and immediately taking half of the thick member into her throat, a visible bulge in her neck for the camera.

 

Of course, standing off to the side, Krillin couldn’t help but feel humiliated by what was happening. Being made fun of for the size of his cock, being told to record how a ‘real man’ gets pleasure, and then being told to take the tape to his wife so she could get fucked by Gohan as well. This was definitely not how he saw his day going after getting off of work. However, the blade man was left to just stand there and stare into the camera as Bulma continued to bob her head up and down along every inch of Gohan’s thick cock, groaning in disbelief when he watched the woman’s nose touch his friend’s pelvis. “Damn, Bulma, just how much of a slut do you have to be to take a dick that big?”   
  
Rolling her eyes at her friend’s attempt at a joke, Bulma didn’t hesitate to pull back up and pop her lips off the young man’s hard shaft, swirling her tongue around the head for just a moment. “You don’t need to be a slut to take a big dick, Krillin. It just takes practice. And Android 18 is going to get plenty of it after you go home tonight.~” With a playful wink back at the camera, the blue-haired woman dove back down, purposefully choking and gagging on the massive member as it pushed into her the deepest parts of her throat. She had gotten the answer she was looking for. While Vegeta was indeed massive in her own right, it seemed that saiyans were just better than humans in every way possible. Purring quietly as she closed her eyes, the mother moved her hair behind her ear and smiled, dragging her tongue along what she could of the underside of this impressive beast of a dick.

 

However, that left Gohan to twist and writhe in his seat, never having a chance to even shift his weight to get more comfortable in the furniture. It was far from the first time he had a woman take all of his cock in a single go, feeling her throat sputter and spasm around it as she moved. But, it was the first time he was doing anything as twisted as this, knowing that Bulma was easily old enough to be his mother and knowing that she had helped Chi chi raise him. “Bulma, that feels good…” He didn’t know what else to say, his body giving in to the pleasure and letting him actually enjoy the blowjob that he was on the receiving end of. With a low grown, the black-haired man ran his hand through the older woman’s blue hair, using it to get a firm grip on her head to keep her from moving too far back.

 

Looking into the camera, it was easy to see that both of them were enjoying themselves far more than they should, Bulma’s muffled moans coming through loud and clear on the camera while Krillin made sure to cut out Gohan’s face to avoid showing the blissful expression that was on his face. Deep down, the short man could feel his heart sink as he watched two of his closest friends in the whole world enjoy something so special and intimate right in front of him, even if it was just because one of them was a horny milf who wanted some attention while her husband wasn’t home. Of course, he didn’t say anything as he actually watched Gohan start to slowly buck his hips against the older woman’s face, a soft gasp leaving him.

 

Bringing both of her hands between her legs, Bulma did her best to grip onto her thighs to try and keep herself in control. She loved the way that Gohan started to give in and actively fuck her instead of just sitting there and enjoying the pleasure, the bliss of corrupting someone so much younger than her causing her pussy to quiver in excitement and need. Though, she wasn’t about to stop giving him the pleasure she felt he deserved, drooling on his thick member as he fucked her throat. Even as she dug her nails into her thighs to try and keep herself in place, the older woman could feel her arousal staining her clothes and dripping down onto her soft thighs. She wanted to pull back and tell him to cum, wanted to feel his cum all over her face and pouring down her throat at the same time, but she instead decided to let him choose what to do with her. Opening her eyes, the scientist looked up into the young saiyan’s eyes, keeping her gaze locked on his and seeing the pleasure that riddled his features.

 

It took no more than another few moments for Gohan to be pushed over the edge and into his orgasm, grunting and moaning as he held Bulma’s head down the base of his cock. “Sorry, Bulma.~” Throwing his head back, rope after rope of thick, salty, and potent cum left his cock and flooded the woman’s mouth and throat. He could feel her swallowing down each and every drop of cum that he gave her, his hips slowly rocking and trying to get out the last bit of cum that he could so he could try and leave. However, much to his saiyan nature, despite having cum, the black-haired man was still hard as a rock when Bulma pulled out of his lap, one last rope of cum leaving him and stringing from just above her left eye into her hair. “I…. I can’t believe we just…”

 

“Believe it, Gohan. We’re still far from done anyway, judging by just how hard you are.~” With a soft chuckle, the mother rose to her feet and immediately undressed, every piece of clothing she had bothered to put on being tossed around the room like it was trash. There was no hesitation in the way she crawled into Gohan’s lap, capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss right away while she planted her wet cunt right down on his still hard cock. “You’re going to fuck me, Gohan. You’re going to fuck me with your massive cock right here and now while Tiny Dick Krillin records it. 18 needs to know what it’s like to have a real cock inside of her, doesn’t she? So, be a good young man and show her what it’s like by fucking me.~” The older woman didn’t care if what she was saying made sense or not, slowly grinding back and forth along the hard cock until she felt the young man’s hands on her hips. “Be sure to zoom in on it, Pencil Dick. Show your wife just what it looks like when a real man’s cock enters a woman.~”

 

He didn’t know just what force compelled him to do so, but Krillin listened and did what he was told, zooming in on Bulma’s cunt just as Gohan’s thick shaft started to push into it. It was easy to see in the camera just how much the older woman’s pussy lips were being spread apart by the massive member. “Damn, Bulma… I know 18’s a machine, but do you really think that she’ll be able to handle something like that?”

 

“Of course she will! Every woman needs a big cock in her life, and she just needs to know how wonderful this feels!~”

 

In the camera, Krillin watched as drool started to leave the corner of Bulma’s mouth. “A mad scientist, reduced to a slut just because of a cock… I swear, this is like something out of fiction.”

 

Of course, Gohan didn’t really care one way or the other what it looked like, greedily thrusting away into Bulma’s cunt like there was no tomorrow. Right away, his hips were fast, powerful, and determined. Something inside of him wanted this, wanted to fuck Bulma until she was a drooling mess. However, one mistake that all of them forgot to take into consideration was protection. Though, it was clearly too late for anyone to do anything as Gohan picked Bulma up out of the seat, holding her in the air by her plump rear end and hammering away at her tight cunt. In a mere moment, their lips were locked together in another kiss, their tongues dancing and exploring the other’s mouth.

 

On the other hand, Bulma knew that she hadn’t been reduced to a slut because of Gohan’s cock, always loving how good it felt to have all the stress of her daily life sink away from her when a cock got inside of her. Usually, it was her husband’s and she could let him do whatever he wanted with her since he knew just the right way to fuck her into begging for more, but with Gohan, she loved the feeling of being full of his cock and that was it. It felt wonderful to have his cock bettering against her womb, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling away from his lips just enough to look into his eyes. From her position, it seemed more like the saiyan had lost to pussy instead of her losing to his cock, causing a soft giggle to escape her lips. “You’re such a big, strong man, Gohan… I think I could get used to having you fuck me when my husband isn’t around. And I’m sure a busty blonde like 18 would love having you fuck her even if Krillin was there to see. I mean, his cock’s so small, once she just sees yours, she’s bound to want it. Isn’t that right, Krillin?~”

 

With a low groan, Krillin didn’t know how to respond to that, just zooming in on Bulma’s cunt being fucked and pounded into by Gohan’s massive cock. He may not have been able to see just how much of his cock was inside of her and how deep it was, but it was clear and very easy to see that the blue-haired woman was taking each and every inch like a champ. “I really hope you’re wrong about 18… She’s my wife…”

 

“Yeah, and soon, she’ll be Gohan’s third lover. Videl will always be this little sap’s number one.~”

 

Getting a firm grip on Bulma’s plump rear end, it was no surprise that Gohan reached his orgasm at a decent pace again. Groaning and slamming her down into his lap, his cock pulsed and throbbed as rope after rope of cum flooded her womb. No one said a word, but there was very little chance that Bulma wasn’t going to end up pregnant because of this. Though, with the blissful look on both of their faces, it seemed like neither of the two really cared all that much, even as the mother’s inner walls clamped down like a vice around the black-haired man’s massive cock, milking it for all it was worth as he ever so slowly pulled out of her. “T-There… I hope… I hope you’re satisfied, Bulma….”   
  
“Oh, I am, Gohan. I’m bound to get pregnant with the load of cum you dumped inside of me. But what do you say we go for round two now? While Krillin goes and shows Android 18 the tape he just recorded? I don’t mind passing the time while we wait.~” The older woman couldn’t help but chuckle as she crawled back into the young man’s lap, slamming her hands down on his shoulders to pretend to hold him in place. “Only this time, I’m in charge.~”   
  
Krillin watched through the camera as Bulma turned to look at him, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he nodded. “Alright, alright…” Popping the video out of the camera, the police officer headed back to his home, leaving Gohan alone with Bulma just as they shared yet another kiss.


	2. 18 Joins The Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android 18 joins in on Bulma’s fun with Gohan.

After having watched the video that her husband had showed her, Android 18 didn’t know what to think. Watching Gohan, the smart, caring, and thoughtful young man that had become and husband and father in the time she had known him, give in to pleasure and fuck Bulma as hard and as fast as he could while Krillin recorded it. It was something that the blonde mother never expected to happen or even to see, but despite all of that, she was intrigued to just how good having a cock that large inside of her would feel. “Krillin… You realize that I have to go and have a word with him, don’t you? To go and see just how it feels and if it’d be worth going to or not.”   
  
The bald policeman sighed and nodded as he closed the video camera, looking at his wife with a bit of a bothered look on his face. “Yeah… After seeing how Bulma reacted to it, I was hoping you wouldn’t tell me that…” Of course, being the loving and humiliated husband that he was, Krillin knew that he didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter, especially because he knew his wife was probably stronger than he was since he gave up training to get an actual job. “Well, let’s go…”   
  


It was clear to the blonde just what she had to do, turning to her husband and placing a kiss on the top of his head. Android 18 couldn’t help but chuckle as she licked her lips and turned to face Bulma’s home, hoping that Gohan would still be there after how long it took for her to actually watch the video. Of course, the mother could also feel her arousal and excitement starting to get to her, a sense of disappointment settling in the back of her mind on the off chance that he wouldn’t be. “Thanks, Krillin. I hope you realize this doesn’t mean I love you any less.~”   
  
“You say that, but you saw how Bulma looked when she was getting railed by him… It’s only a matter of time…”

  
***********************************************************************************************************

 

Ten minutes had passed for the married couple until they had arrived at Capsule Corps, a total of two hours passing since Krillin left the place to show his wife the video. And neither of them expected to come back to see the blue-haired mother on her back with her head hanging off of the couch, her throat being filled by the saiyan’s thick shaft with his hands wrapped around her neck. For a moment, neither of the married couple could tell whether or not the black-haired young man was trying to kill the older woman or if she just really enjoyed it rough, but neither of them said a word until Android 18 accidentally broke the silence, her blue eyes locked on the massive member. “I can’t believe something so big is real…”   
  
After just another moment, a loud and gleeful whine left Bulma’s lips as she felt Gohan cum inside of her throat once again, swallowing down each and every drop that she was gifted with from him. Even as the young man popped his cock out of her lips, the blue-haired woman gasped happily when a few more strands splattered along her lips and left her a slight mess. “Of… Of course it’s real…” The woman took a few deep breaths to try and contain herself, bringing a hand to her neck and gently rubbing it as she watched Gohan lean against the couch to catch his own breath. However, despite having a hand on her neck, the older woman didn’t hesitate to get up off the couch and hurry her way over to the other mother, capturing her lips in a heated and loving kiss just so the blonde could get a taste of her new lover’s cum right off the bat. “You should get a feel for it when he’s next to your husband, just to feel the incredible difference in size.~”

 

Krillin watched as the blue-haired woman chuckled softly, his own wife suddenly snapping her head around like she couldn’t resist actually trying it anymore. “I knew it’d only be a matter of time…” Of course, the police officer didn’t really sound like he was complaining as he turned to look at Gohan, watching him shrug in response to what was going on. “Don’t give me that look. If you weren’t such a goodie goodie, neither Bulma nor 18 would have that look on their face.”

 

Gohan watched as the two women shared a look with each other, another kiss quickly being shared between the two as he looked back at Krillin. “Sorry… I don’t really know what else to say… Bulma felt too good… And, if the difference is between me and you…? Well, I think Android 18 will feel even better.” The black-haired young man softly chuckled as he caught his breath, walking over to one of his oldest friends and standing beside him. “Sorry, Krillin…”   
  
“Don’t apologize, Gohan! If that’s what a woman has to live with, then she deserves to have a saiyan dick in her life. And you’re about to be that lifeline that 18 and I need. Though, I have my husband, so you’re basically a side bitch for when he’s away.~” Bulma slowly and teasingly licked her lips as she pushed the blonde mother toward the male duo, watching her slowly get onto her knees in front of them. “Go on, 18. Touch them both. You can already see the difference, but don’t you think it’s time to feel the difference? Not to mention, that you’ve already had a taste of his cum, so I’m sure you want more of it.”   
  
The blonde mother did just that, slowly reaching forward with both of her hands. It was easy to fully grasp her husband’s cock, having done it since the two of them had gotten together. But, she could barely wrap her slender fingers around Gohan’s thick shaft, a soft and almost excited giggle leaving her. In no time at all, Android 18 began to slowly stroke the two shafts that were in front of her, her blue eyes locked on the large member that was right in front of her. “Oh my… I didn’t think dicks could ever get this big… I knew that my Krillin was far from the largest man out there in this department, but I didn’t think he’d be able to be outclassed this much…” There was a hint of excitement in the woman’s voice as she simply stared at the saiyan’s cock, her tongue dragging along her lips for a moment.

 

Of course, being the excitable and needy woman that she was, Bulma was quick to get down on her knees beside the blonde, leaning forward and dragging her tongue along Krillin’s cock. “But look at the two. It’s easy to see that your husband isn’t worth even touching anymore. Yet, I know you still love him. I still love Vegeta, but it’s nice to get a young and fresh cock inside of me, breaking me in until I’m pregnant.~” The scientist chuckled as she wrapped an arm around the android’s side, gently copping a feel of her breast through her clothes. “I’ll tell you what. If you want to suck Gohan off, I’ll handle your tiny little husband and his puny cock..”   
  
“Little? Really?” Krillin wanted to argue the point, but it was hard to when both of the women on their knees in front of him immediately pointed at Gohan’s incredibly large cock, especially when he looked down at his own and could easily see the difference for himself. It was a bit of a hit to his ego, but when his own wife leaned forward and place a few loving kisses on his balls, he could tell that she still cared about him but she just wanted something new. “.... Fine… Go ahead and tend to my ‘tiny, little cock’, Bulma.” With a heavy sigh, the police officer watched as his wife slowly trailed kiss after soft and endearing kiss along every inch of the saiyan’s massive member. However, the moment the blue-haired woman’s wrapped around his own, a soft chuckle left his lips. “I always knew you were a slut, Bul-” A loud gasp left him the moment he felt her teeth sink into the head of his cock, warning him to keep his mouth shut and not get ahead of himself.

 

Of course, Gohan couldn’t stop himself from letting out a soft gasp at the feeling of Android 18’s lips around his cock, her tongue immediately doing it’s best to swirl around his member inside of her mouth. “Y-You’re not as skilled as Bulma… But you’re certainly good…” With a low and pleasured groan, the young man ran his hand through the woman’s golden locks as his eyes fluttered closed. He didn’t want to admit it, but Videl was never this eager to please him, even before Pan was born. Opening his mouth to say something else, the words escaped his mind and a soft and blissful breath escaped his lips, leaving the young man to rest against the wall behind him, enjoying the warm and wet mouth that slowly sank further down his member.

 

“Well, with a tiny cock like Krillin’s, do you really think she’d be able to handle yours on the first try?~” Bulma couldn’t help but giggle as she brought a hand to Krillin’s balls, fondling them and purposefully being gentle to try and have him last as long as possible with her this time. “Though, she is an android. I know for a fact that she won’t break all that easily like I would. So… feel free to get a little rough with her.~”   
  
Both Krillin and 18 gasped as the thought, both of them unsure of what to do with that thought as Gohan’s hand moved to the back of the blonde’s head. However, neither of them were able to say a word before the black-haired man slammed his hips forward, forcing his cock deep into the woman’s mouth and into her throat. The blonde mother quickly gagged and choked on the thick shaft as it pushed into her throat, her mouth and tongue spasming and sputtering around the member as she was held in place. But that didn’t stop a look of pure pleasure and desire from ricing to her face, a smile on her lips just as Krillin came from the sight.

 

Very thin and tiny strands of cum left the police officer’s cock and painted the scientist’s face, causing him to gasp and whine as he watched his wife choke on a cock that he could just tell she was enjoying far more than she ever did his own. Even as Bulma reeled back and immediately wiped her face clean of his cum, his eyes were locked on the blissful look that Android 18 possessed as Gohan slowly began thrusting into her mouth.

 

On the other hand, it only took a moment for Android 18 to process what happened around her, putting her hands on the saiyan’s thighs and gently pushing him back, popping her lips off of his cock with a satisfied sigh. “That’s why I don’t give him blowjobs anymore, Bulma… He cums far too quick and it takes him too long to get hard again… It’s really a pain now that I know what a real cock looks and feels like.” A soft giggle escaped the blonde’s lips as she planted another kiss on the head of the black-haired man’s shaft, watching it twitch in her face. It didn’t take her more than another second or two before her lips were already wrapped around the young man’s cock, forcing her way further and further down that before, bobbing her head up and down what she could of the dick as she tried to get closer to the base of it.

 

Unfortunately, no one in the room was paying attention to Krillin, not even himself, as his cock started to grow hard again right away. Everyone’s eyes were locked on 18’s soft lips traveling down Gohan’s thick shaft and actually managing to take more and more of it into her throat without gagging or choking on it anymore. At least, that was until Bulma felt a small drop of precum drip onto her cheek, causing her to silently gasp and turn to look at where it came from. A dark and sinister grin came to her lips as she dragged her tongue along them, her eyes taking in the fact that her friend’s cock was nice and hard again. “What’s this? Krillin, I didn’t think you were a fan of being cuckolded. It’s almost like your small cock is perfect for this! You’ll never get to fuck a pussy again, and you’ll still get off on being able to watch the pussy you love get fucked over and over again.~”

 

Krillin and Gohan both looked down at his small dick, seeing that it was again hard without even a minute of time passing since he came last. The two men shared a quick look before saying nothing, Gohan letting out another moan s Android 18 finally made it to the base of his shaft, allowing him to get a firm grip on the back of her head and pull her flush against his body so her nose was crushed against his pelvis. “You don’t need to breathe, right, 18? You’re an android, after all…” The young man groaned as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, not wanting to facefuck her like he had with Bulma, but wanting to feel her throat around each and every inch of his cock that he could.

 

It was a miracle for 18 that she could handle something so large, a low moan rumbling in her throat and vibrating around the large cock. Though, she wasn’t going to dare complain about it as her eyes fluttered closed, tears of joy starting to stream down her cheeks as a bright smile remained on her face. It felt incredible to have a dick so big forced into her, especially in comparison to her own husband’s. However, things only got better when she felt Gohan twitch and throb inside of her throat and against her tongue, a silent gasp escaping her as he suddenly came.

 

The other two in the room watched Android 18 twitch and shudder as they both imagined rope after rope of cum flooding into her throat and directly into her stomach, even more of it filling her mouth as his hips continued to move. Of course, Bulma had an easier time of it, having actually swallowed Gohan’s cum and enjoyed it each and every time that she had. But, it was easy to see the enjoyment and pleasure on both the saiyan’s and the blonde’s faces, the android squirting lightly onto the floor as she did her best to swallow it all down. Slowly gulping it all down as quickly as she could, the blonde could feel the young man’s hand digging into her hair, suddenly lifting her up off the ground and throwing her over the couch so her rear end was pointed toward both Krillin and Bulma. However, the woman could still taste his cum on her tongue, moaning happily as she felt his hand firmly grasp at her rear end.

 

Gohan couldn’t stop himself from yanking down the blonde’s jeans and exposing her plump rear end, wasting no time whatsoever in smacking it and earning a shrill moan from the woman’s lips. A soft chuckle escaped his own as he brought his hand down on her other cheek, watching it jiggle and turn a bit read from his smack. “I didn’t think you of all people would enjoy a good, hard smack, 18… Videl and Bulma both hate it.~” The black-haired young man licked his lips as he gently rubbed Android 18’s rear end, cupping it and letting his fingers sink down into it before pulling them back. In the next moment, he smacked her perfect and plump ass cheek once again, earning a loud and proud moan from the android.

 

“Excuse you! I do like being spanked! You just hit me harder than Vegeta does!” Bulma watched with a smile on her lips and a blush staining her cheeks as Gohan ignored her, her body squirming in place as she stayed close to Krillin. She didn’t want to just sit back and be jealous of another woman getting toyed with by a saiyan, but she knew that Android 18 needed this far more than she could desire having a new cock in her life. Turning her head to look at the bald man standing next to her, the blue-haired woman licked her lips and flicked his tiny cock, watching it twitch from the impact. “You really do enjoy seeing your own wife get fucked, don’t you? Pathetic.~”

 

Krillin didn’t know what to say, but Bulma wasn’t wrong in the slightest. Something about seeing his wife get used like a toy, hearing her ecstatic moans leave her lips and fill the room around them. Something about it was just wonderful, even if he wasn’t the cause of it. Opening his mouth to say something, the police officer was immediately silenced by the sound of his wife’s scream of pure pleasure filling his ears as she was spanked once again. However, he was quickly able to watch Gohan flip her over so that she was on her back with her legs hanging off the side of the couch. “G-Gohan… What are you-”

 

Immediately, Android 18 shrieked in pleasure once again, her legs spreading and lifting into the air as the saiyan smacked his hand down right on her clit. The surge of both pain and pleasure was a wonderful feeling to the woman, allowing her to sink into the bliss that came from the pain and let Gohan do whatever he wanted to her. “Don’t stop, Gohan… Don’t stop… It feels so good!~” Closing her eyes, the blonde let out another loud and blissful sound when his hand smacked back down on her cunt again, this time a single finger burying itself inside of her. It was easy for the woman to feel the young man’s hand rubbing around her lower lips, teasing her before it quickly pulled away from her body. However, before she could say anything or even whine, another hard slap landed directly on her soaked slit.

 

That was all the permission Gohan needed to keep going, using his palm to tease her clit each and every time he slammed his hand against her body, a bright and lustful smile on his face.”Of course, Android 18. I won’t stop until you’re begging for a break.~” The young man didn’t hesitate to lean forward over her body and capture her lips in a heated and passionate kiss, muffling the sound of her moans as he continued to tease her like this. However, it didn’t take more than another few moments for him to notice her legs start shaking or her breath to turn ragged. “Are you going to cum already?~”

 

Everyone remained silent as they watched the blonde android get lost in her lust, her toes curling as she gave in to each and every slap on her slit that she took. After another moment or two, both Bulma and Krillin watched as Android 18 was sent over the moon, her back arching with a final slap down on her clit. Everyone gasped and watched as she squirted once again, her juices coating the arm of the couch and the floor underneath her. Even as a loud ‘yes’ filled the room and the mother was allowed to let her body go limp, everyone remained silent, even Gohan.   
  


At least, that was until a soft gasp escaped Bulma’s lips and she tapped Krillin’s thigh with her hand. “Hey, Gohan! Bring her over here and fuck her in front of Krillin! Just like you did with me. Hold her in the air and pound that android cunt until you’re satisfied!~” The blue-haired woman couldn’t have sounded more excited if she tried, a wide smile on her face and a bright and cheery look in her eyes. “Come on! He’s going to love it.~” The scientist watched as the two men shared a quick look, as if silently discussing whether or not it was a good idea. Luckily for her, though, it was only another moment or two before the other mother was picked up off the couch and thrown over the saiyan’s shoulder like she was some kind of used rag.

 

Krillin watched as his wife was carried over toward him, gasping quietly when she was dropped to the floor and slowly raised to her feet. Even as she wobbled and leaned against the wall behind him, bracing her hands against it to keep herself steady, it was clear she towered over him. The two lovebirds shared a quick look before the police officer instinctively stood on his toes, the couple sharing a quick kiss before they were purposefully separated by Bulma. “What was that for?!”   
  
“You’re supposed to watch her get fucked, not make out while her while she’s getting fucked!”   
  
Of course, Gohan didn’t wait for their little moment to end before reaching forward and grabbing hold of the android’s breasts through her clothing, a smile on his face as he earned a low and happy moan from her despite her being right in front of Krillin and having just kissed him. “Are you excited, 18? You’re about to have a real cock inside of you for the first time in your life, especially when compared to Krillin there.” It was odd to say something like that as he pawed at the woman’s breasts, squeezing and kneading the soft mounds while pressing his cock against her clothed pussy. At least, that’s where the head of his cock ended up before the blue-haired woman yanked the pair of panties down to the blonde’s knees, allowing him to push forward and force just the tip into her cunt. With a low groan, the black-haired man gripped the woman’s breasts tighter as it was immediately clear just how tight she was compared to Bulma.

 

On the other hand, Android 18 could only grit her teeth and drool a small bit as her lower lips were stretched to accommodate the size of the saiyan’s shaft. “Y-You were right…. Bulma… He’s huge… And I feel so full already….”   
  
“That’s just the tip, sweetheart. Wait until he puts all of it inside of you.~”   
  
“The tip?!” The blonde nearly came right then and there at that knowledge, her inner walls clamped down just a little bit around the head of Gohan’s cock. Compared to Krillin’s member, it already felt massive inside of her, like she was going to break at any moment. But that feeling only got worse as the young man pushed more and more of it inside of her, causing her to lean her head back and allow her drool to drip down her chin and onto the floor. Each and every inch of the young saiyan’s thick shaft slowly forced its way inside of her, causing the blonde to gasp and moan when she finally reached the base of his cock, twisting and writhing as she stood in place. Deep down, she didn’t know whether or not she was in heaven or if she was in a hell of pain, but all she knew is that it felt far too good for her to ever give up. Forcing herself to look down into her husband’s eyes, the blonde mother couldn’t stop herself from letting out a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry, Honey… I don’t… I don’t think I’ll ever… Be able to give up Gohan’s cock… I love you, but it feels too good.~”

 

“Oh, I don’t think Krillin minds.~” Bulma watched as Krillin started leaking a small amount of precum just from hearing Android 18 admit that she wanted more of Gohan’s cock, a soft chuckle leaving her as a result. She quickly reached one hand over to the bald man’ cock while moving the other toward the blonde’s chest, flicking and pinching her nipple as the black-haired young man started to slowly thrust his hips. She could tell that he was starting out slow and easy with the android since she was a new partner for him, but that only brought an idea to mind once again. “You still need to give him a reward for saving you from Cell, don’t you? I mean, everyone pitched it, but it was Gohan who got rid of Cell for everyone, wasn’t it? Why not give him something?~”   
  
Krillin didn’t know what to think when he saw his wife’s eyes lit up at the question, watching as she turned her head around and caught the young man’s lips in a loving and gently kiss, a soft whine leaving her. “18…? What are you going to do…?” The answer he got may not have been verbal, but it was immediate, the blonde dropping down as far as she could onto Gohan’s cock and looking him in the eyes as she pulled away from his lips.

 

“Breed me, Gohan. Fuck me and breed me as much as you could ever want. Even if you just want to fuck someone while Videl is out of the house, call me and I’ll be right over. I’ll let you impregnate me however many times you want.” Android 18 spoke clearly and concisely, wanting everyone to hear her so that she could never back down from something like this. “Or if you want to fuck me in front of my own husband, do it. Whatever you want to do to me, I’ll allow me. As thanks for saving everyone from Cell, I’ll be your breeding whore…” The woman’s words trailed off at the end as she turned to look at her husband, gasping and whining as the massive cock pounded away at her womb like there was no tomorrow, that confession seemingly all he needed in order to push himself a bit harder. Though, she was loving each and every thrust he made into her, grunting and moaning each time his cock hammered against her womb.

 

It didn’t take long before Gohan was at his limit, though, wrapping a hand around the blonde’s neck as his thrusts only got faster and rougher with her than before. “She’s so fucking tight, Krillin… I might just take her up on her offer if that’s fine with you.”   
  
Before even allowing the police officer to say a word about it, Bulma couldn’t hide her chuckle, flicking Krillin's cock again and watching it leak actual cum this time. “That’s because she’s only ever had Krillin’s cock inside of her. She’s never had a real one like yours until now.~” However, with her position on her knees, it was easy for her to keep her eyes locked on Gohan’s full and heavy balls, watching them slam into Android 18 over and over again. “Do it. Cum inside of her and fill her womb just like you did with me.”

 

With the next thrust, both Gohan and 18 groaned and moaned together, both of them cumming together like a good couple. Bulma could watch the young man’s balls clench and churn as he came inside of the other woman, knowing just how it felt to have each and every drop of the saiyan’s cum flooding her womb and painting her inner walls white with his seed. On the other hand, Krillin got a wonderful, orgasm worthy view of his wife’s eyes rolling into the back of her head as she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming too loud. So lost in watching her have such a wonderful moment, the bald man didn’t even realize that he had cum without being pleasured, getting off on just the sight of his wife taking it like a champ.

 

Though, Android 18 was quick to fall to the ground and onto her knees, the pleasure too much for her body to handle. With the cock slipping out of her, there was nothing she could do to keep the excess cum inside of her snatch, hot and heavy breaths leaving her as she rested her head against the wall beside her husband. “That…. Was… Incredible… I think I… Actually might get… pregnant.~”   
  
On the other hand, Gohan couldn’t help but chuckle and run his hand through the woman’s blonde locks, grabbing the top of her head and yanking her back away from the wall and putting her right in front of Krillin’s cock. “Of course it did, but you can’t tell me that you wouldn’t sleep with Krillin still. He’s your husband, after all.~” Purposefully making sure she could see the cum dripping from his cock despite the fact that Bulma didn’t please him while he was fucking her, just to shove it in her face that the bald man enjoyed her being fucked.   
  
The married couple shared a quick look before a smile came to the blonde’s lips, a soft and ragged chuckle leaving her. “We have a lot to talk about, Krillin… But you’re my husband and I love you… Though your tiny cock will never compare with Gohan’s monster, you do deserve to know what it’s like to be loved… Maybe every once in awhile, I’ll let you fuck me same as always.” A soft breath left Android 18’s lips as she placed a kiss onto Krillin’s cock, closing her eyes and pulling away from it just before she dropped and her head fell into Bulma’s lap. “But, until then… Gohan’s cock is…. The only cock I want…” Right then and there, the blonde passed out, the pleasure and experience of today catching up to her.


End file.
